


Up All Night

by LilMissTrickster



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissTrickster/pseuds/LilMissTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're gonna be up all night - Hinder ; Up All Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Done for another friend of mine over on dA.
> 
> Mihaela is her OC. Aurora is mine.
> 
> I own nothing except for Aurora.
> 
> \----------

*Third Person*

Heels clicked through the empty hallway as techs rushed around to get things taken down so that the could go back to their hotel rooms and relax. The woman wearing the heels was walking along with a blonde and brunette, her friends Alexis Kauffman a.k.a Alexa Bliss and Pamela Martinez a.k.a Bayley. 

“What are you gonna wear out to the club, Mihaela?” Alexis questioned, looking at the Romanian beauty. Mihaela Korzha, better known as Dulce or Mihaela Zen tucked a strand of her ombre red and black hair behind her ear as she thought.   
“I’m not sure prietenul meu.” Mihaela said.   
“Who really cares?” a new voice sneered. 

The trio stopped in their tracks and turned around, each of them narrowing their eyes when they saw Natalie Coyle who is better known as Eva Marie. 

“What are you going on about?” Pamela questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“As if you don’t know. Men will only stare at her. I mean, look at where she worked. She looked like a hooker. Still does in fact.” Natalie sneered.   
“Excuse you! Get the hell out of here. We weren’t talking to you anyhow.” Alexis snapped.  
“Can it, pipsqueak.” Natalie snapped.  
“Listen here, curvo. We weren’t talking to you and if you don’t leave us alone, I WILL kick your ass.” Mihaela snapped. 

The four women glared at one another before Natalie scoffed and tossed her hair and walked off with her nose in the air.

 

Once the three friends got dressed they arrived at a club called Razzle’s in Daytona Beach, Florida. Mihaela was wearing a red dress that stopped at her knees with a black leather jacket, black heels with small silver accents on them, a pair of hoop earrings, and a silver and black spike bracelet with a black clutch with a chain strap while Alexis wore a black and purple dress with black heels and Pamela wore a silver and black dress with black and silver heels. 

“So, do you think we’ll see him tonight?” Pamela asked, a smirk crossing her face.  
“Who do you mean?” Mihaela asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.  
“Oh you know who we mean.” Alexis grinned.  
“Mister Tall-Dark-And-Handsome.” Pamela laughed.  
“Oh, you mean Sami?” Mihaela asked. 

The Romanian beauty froze when she realized that she fell into their trap and rolled her eyes with a smile as her friends cackled.

“So you DO think he’s handsome!” Alexis grinned. Samuel Johnston, better known as Sami Callihan or Solomon Crowe is Mihaela’s roommate of two years and the girls could never get her to admit that she thought he was handsome so they had decided to bait her into admitting it to them.

“Yeah, yeah. I do, but hush.” Mihaela said with a laugh. Before Alexis or Pamela could say anything else, they were interrupted by someone accidentally bumping into Alexis.  
“I’m so sorry, hon.” the brunette said, a Southern accent catching their attention.  
“It’s okay. No harm done.” Alexis smiled. 

The petite brunette smiled at Alexis in return then walked off when she heard her name being called. 

“Who was that?” Pamela asked curiously.   
“I think that was Aurora Hickenbottom. You know; Rory Michaels.” Mihaela commented.   
“Really? Wow!” Alexis said.  
“She seems nice.” Pamela said.

Mihaela nodded in agreement then the trio approached the bar so that they could get their drinks. 

“Evenin’ ladies. What can I get ya?” the bartender asked once they approached.  
“I’ll take a 77 Sunset Strip.” Mihaela smiled.   
“I’ll take a Jack Rose please.” Alexis said.  
“I’ll take a Cable Car.” Pamela said.  
“77 Sunset Strip, Jack Rose and Cable Car, comin right up ladies.” the bartender smiled.

After waiting several moments their drinks were served to them and the trio sat at the bar for a bit, chatting.

“What about you li’l lady? What would you like?” the bartender questioned. From the corner of her eye, Mihaela saw the same brunette who had accidentally bumped into Alexis that Mihaela thought was one Aurora Hickenbottom.  
“I’ll take a UV Vodka Carmel Appletini please.” she said.  
“Comin’ right up.” the bartender smiled. 

“Hi, um...mind if I ask you a question?” Pamela asked, turning her attention to the other brunette.  
“I don’t mind. Ask away.” she smiled.  
“You’re Rory Michaels, right?” Pamela questioned.  
“I am. You can call me Aurora or just Rory.” Aurora smiled.

“If you don’t mind me askin, what are four pretty gals doin here by themselves?” the bartender asked as he mixed Aurora’s drink.  
“We’re not alone. We’re here together to hang out.” Mihaela said, motioning between herself, Alexis and Pamela.  
“I’m not here alone either.” Aurora said. 

The bartender nodded his head then finished off Aurora’s drink and handed it to her with a smile.

“Thank you.” Aurora smiled, paying for her drink. Just as Aurora started walking away with her drink in hand, she heard a scoff come from her right so she glanced over her shoulder and frowned when she saw Natalie glaring at the trio at the bar.

“Don’t start, Natalie.” Aurora said. Natalie shot Aurora a filthy look then continued towards the bar. Aurora rolled her eyes then went to join her date for the night as well as her friends.

*Mihaela*

“Well if it isn’t the whore.” a voice sneered. I rolled my eyes then turned my attention to Natalie who had approached.  
“Well if it isn’t the two bit hooker. Your street corner is missing you.” I sniped. Natalie’s eyes narrowed then she eyed Alexis and Pamela, who were on either side of me.  
“If that’s all, you can vamoose. Shoo.” Alexis said, making a shooing motion with her left hand.

“It’s people like you that give Divas a bad name.” Natalie sneered, ignoring Alexis’s comment.  
“How so?” I asked. I had a feeling that she was about to bring up my career at World Star Hip Hop.  
“Look at where you worked. You were nothing but a whore. You still look like one so I have no idea why the WWE is keeping you around. You’re nothing but trash.” Natalie sneered.  
“Says you! I’m not a whore nor do I resemble one. I have this thing that I like to call fashion sense. You look like you got dressed in the dark! And me? Trash? You’ve got to be nebun.” I said, taking a sip of my drink.  
“You need to quit your job here and go back where you came from.” Natalie scowled.  
“Listen here, curvă proastă. Why don’t you just go the hell away and leave us alone. More specifically me.” I said.   
“Why don’t you make me?” Natalie sneered. I took another pull of my drink then looked at the liquid in my glass before peering at Natalie through my lashes, making my decision. I shrugged my shoulders then flicked my wrist, throwing my drink right in her face which caused Natalie to shriek and several people around us to turn around so they could see what was going on.

“You bitch!” Natalie shrieked.  
“Oh I’m sorry! You looked a little thirsty so I figured I’d help you out.” I said, a sarcastic smile on my face. Natalie suddenly let out a scream then lunged towards me, reaching for my hair. I grabbed her wrists before she could grab my hair and tried desperately to keep her away from it. She jerked her wrists loose then made one fatal mistake; she bitch slapped me. I narrowed my eyes at her then swung at her like I was about to slap her then I closed my hand into a fist at the last minute and punched her.

My punch caused her to start fighting with me and I have no idea how long we were fighting but we were soon broken up when Stu Bennett, who is better known as Wade Barrett stepped up and separated us.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” Stu asked, eyes darting between the two of us.  
“That bitch threw her drink in my face!” Natalie said, pointing at me.  
“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s not polite to point? And I only threw my drink in her face because she was bothering me then resorted to insulting me.” I said.  
Stu looked between us, eyebrow raised then he turned his attention to Alexis and Pamela who had witnessed the whole thing as well as the bartender.  
“That true?” Stu asked.  
“Yes!” Alexis and Pamela said together.  
“They’re her friends. They’ll say anything.” Natalie sneered.  
“I heard the whole thing. The one wearin’ the drink started it all.” the bartender said as he wiped the counter down.  
Stu nodded his head, keeping his place between Natalie and I just in case we wanted to start tussling again.

“C’mon Mihaela. I’ll take you back to the hotel.” a familiar voice said. I turned and saw Sami standing on Alexis’s other side, a look of amusement on his face. I placed the glass I had in my hand on the counter then followed along behind Sami as Stu made sure to keep Natalie the hell away from me. Not too long after we walked out of Razzle’s I heard footsteps behind us so we turned around and I wasn’t very surprised when I saw Aurora leading Natalie out of the club.

“Natalie, if you go anywhere near them I promise you that I’ll superkick you into next week.” Aurora threatened. I chuckled then waved at Aurora before turning around and following Sami to his rental so we could head back to the hotel.

Once we got to the hotel and in the elevator, I decided to be bold and kissed Sami to thank him for leading me away so I wouldn’t wring Natalie’s neck. He obviously didn’t mind the kiss because it went from a ‘thank you’ kiss to a heated make out session in the elevator which turned to him leading me to his hotel room.

*Third Person*

Sami led Mihaela into his hotel room, kicking the door shut with his foot. He broke their kiss to yank off his shirt then tossed it aside as Mihaela slid off her leather jacket and tossed her black clutch on the floor with it. Mihaela’s eyes scanned his torso, a grin working its way onto her face.

“See something you like?” Sami grinned. Mihaela met his eyes and gave him a sexy grin, reaching out and trailing her fingers down his chest.  
“I really do.” Mihaela smiled. Sami grinned then pulled Mihaela into a kiss, trailing his hands up and down her back then she grasped the zipper of her dress and pulled it down slowly. Once her dress was unzipped, Mihaela took a step back then let it slide down her arms and pool around her ankles. She stepped out of her dress, kicking it aside then she approached him and lightly ran her hands up and down his chest.  
*Later*  
Mihaela gasped as Sami lazily flicked his tongue out and circled her clit, her hands grasping the sheets under her.   
“Doamne!” Mihaela gasped heatedly. Her hips jerked at the sensation so he placed his left hand on her waist in order to keep her hips still. His eyes flickered towards her face then with his free hand he replaced his tongue with a finger, circling her clit.   
“Iad sfânt!” Mihaela cried out. Sami smirked at her reaction then slid a finger into her which made her hips buck from the sudden intrusion. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her then added another one and curled his fingers which rubbed against her g-spot.   
“Oh, la naiba!” Mihaela moaned. She let out a keening moan when he leaned his head down and flicked his tongue out to toy with her clit again. A spring was tightly coiled in her lower belly and when he curled his fingers again, the spring in her lower belly released and her first orgasm washed over her.   
Her chest rose and fell with each breath; her cheeks, neck and upper chest flushed from her orgasm. Sami lapped up her juices then sat back on his heels, looked her in the eye then made a show of licking his finger clean.

Sami leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss and Mihaela could taste herself on his lips. His hands lightly caressed her sides and her hands trailed up and down his back. He slid into her slowly then once he was in her fully, Sami rocked his hips slowly. Mihaela broke the kiss and let out a soft moan, lightly rocking her hips to meet his. Sami kissed along her neck and collarbone then swirled his tongue around her left nipple. Mihaela hummed in pleasure then gasped when he rolled her right nipple between his fingers, his weight held up on his forearm. 

Mihaela bucked her hips when he lightly tugged at her nipple with his fingers which caused Sami to growl slightly and thrust at a slightly faster pace. The room was filled with their moans and the sounds of their hips meeting and the scent of sweat and sex was in the air. Sami lifted his head and kissed her again, slipping his free hand between their bodies to toy with her clit. 

Mihaela moaned into the kiss, dragging her nails down his back in response. Breaking the kiss so they could breathe, Sami rested his forehead on her shoulder and placed kisses tot he side of her neck here and there. He circled her clit a little faster and sped up his thrusts a bit. 

“Mmm...fuck! I’m close...” Sami murmured.  
“Ahn...! So am I...!” Mihaela moaned. He pressed his thumb against her clit and her orgasm shook her, her vision going black for the briefest of moments. His thrusts soon became erratic then he jerked his hips forward and groaned into her ear, his orgasm hitting him. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and stayed that way for a bit as he tried to regulate his breathing. He pulled out of her then dropped onto the bed beside her before shifting so that he was laying on his side.

Mihaela carefully shifted to look at him and gave him a lazy smile which he returned as he reached out and brushed her hair from her forehead.  
“Night’s not over yet, Mihaela. We just may wind up being up half the night if not all night. I’m not through with you yet.” Sami grinned.


End file.
